


Behind Closed Doors

by ReeceWBY



Series: Fire Emblem Stories [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Attempt at Humor, F/M, I wrote this super late dont @ me, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Other, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Alfonse [Fire Emblem] / Reader)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sharena spends some time looking for her brother, but with him spending time with you behind locked doors, she probably won't find him for awhile.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm tired but feel free to request
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087497
Kudos: 41





	Behind Closed Doors

Sharena was starting to get frustrated.  
Despite the beautiful, bright and sunny day, her mood was slowly starting to dwindle.  
Mainly because, her brother, Alfonse, was missing.

The two of them were supposed to go out into twon for Commander Anna, since they were low on some supplies.  
And, they were supposed to leave almost an hour ago, but Alfonse just seemed to disappeared.

Currently Sharena was roaming the hallways, searching top to bottom.  
No one seemed to know where the man was, no matter how many times she'd ask.

There really wasn't any other place she could think of that Alfonse could be.  
But there was a person who could know where he is.

Sharena quietly hums to herself, turning the corner of one of the Order's many hallways.  
She finally arrived at your door, quickly knocking on your door.  
A few seconds pass, and she could hear shuffling, before the door clicked, and opened to just a crack.  
It was the Summoner, barely peeking out.  
"A-ah, hello Sharena! I-is there something I can help you with?" say quietly, a soft blink flushing your cheeks.  
Sharena payed no mind to that, and instead gave a big smile in response.

"Yes! Alfonse was supposed to go with me down into town with me to get some supplies, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. I was hoping you'd know where he is?"  
Your eyes go temporarily wide and your cheeks grow an even brighter red, letting out a large sigh before replying.  
"Ah, n-no, I'm so-sorry I haven't seen h-him.. have you checked the training grounds? He mig-ght be helping some of the new heroes pr..practice.."  
Sharena pouts slightly, putting a hand on her hip. 

"I already checked there, and no one's seen Alfonse anywhere! You know, this really isn't like him."  
Another soft gasp escapes your lips as the grip you have on the edge of the door tightens slightly.  
"I.. I suppose you're r-r-right Sharena. Ehm.. but if I see-see him, ugh~.. I'll l-let you know."  
Sharena nods, and just as she's about to turn away, the blonde catches an odd flash of movement behind the you.

"Hey, are you okay Summoner? You seem.. out of breathe."  
You in a breathe at that, and waves your hand nonchalantly, returning Sharena's bright smile.  
"Oh, yes, my apologies! I-I've been doing some.. intense paperwork.. speaking of, I really should get back to it.. I wouldn't want Anna to yell at me for late work."

"Okay," Sharena starts, pointing a finger accusingly at You, "But don't push yourself too hard! We don't want you collapsing again.."  
You roll your eyes good naturedly, and slowly starts to close the door.  
"Right, we-well, good luck in your search Sharena!" You say, finally closing the door in Sharena's face.

Back in the room, you pause for a couple moments, waiting for the sound of Sharena's footsteps.  
Soon enough, you hear her walk away, and immediately let out a moan.  
Behind you, hands wrapped around your hips, was Alfonse.  
He currently was moving his hips back and forth, his cock rubbing in between your thighs. His cheeks were also flushed red as he held up the edge of your robes, granting him more access to your thighs, causing that ever so delicious friction.

"A-re we in the clear?" He says, letting out a quiet moan, causing you to turn and look back at him.  
"You.. you're a menace! We almost got caught.." You say, earning a laugh from your partner.

"I'm sorry my dear, but..," quips back Alfonse, pulling you in closer to him as he speeds up, the sounds of skin slapping echoing in the room. "If I didn't know any better, you like this almost as much as me."  
You scoff, though any malice you had toward the blue-haired man washes away as you let out a desperate moan.  
"W-whatever the case m..may be, we better hurry this up.. Yo-, oh fuck~! You wouldn't want to keep Sharena waiting."  
Alfonse's grip on your hip loosens slightly, and he leans towards your face.  
"Well, I-I'm close.. where do-do you want me to finish?"  
You groan and roll your eyes.  
"Anywhere is fine, just h-h-hurry!"

Alfonse merely grunts in response and stops fucking your thighs, instead moving his hand to his cock, frantically stroking his length.  
You blush and stick out your ass, pressing your chest into the door.  
"Yeah? You gonna cum?"  
A few seconds pass as Alfonse strokes his cock, and with a loud groan, heavy thick spurts of cum streak your ass.  
It's quiet for a bit, as Alfonse slowly begins to clean himself up, panting ever so slightly.  
Though, you break the silence.

"Ah, geez you got cum on my robes."

**Author's Note:**

> not edited lol  
> decided to write this while I write other stuff  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> next on the agenda: two RWBY fics, another chapter of A Heroes Kiss and a Castlevania fic  
> not necessarily in that order, but I actually have plans.


End file.
